Detective Inuyasha
by Hellion-Kat
Summary: AU In a world where crime does pay Inu-yasha is a private detective with a dark past. Kagome is the daughter of a millionare who's brother is kidnapped. Sesshoumaru is a gang leader who wants vengance. And there's much more. DISCONTINUED!
1. So It Begins In The Alleys-Characters Pa...

Detective Inu-yasha

  
  


By: Cyberkitten-13

  
  
  
  


Author Notes: Hi everyone I just got a wacky idea in my head from playing too much Grand Theft Auto 3 with my brother*that game is too gory bleech :( * Any who it made me think of the old detective movies and gangster movies at the same time than my thoughts ran into Inu-yasha...Inu-yasha being a private detective in an alternate world*giggle*...and wallah Detective Inu-yasha was born!

  
  


Time: the present

  
  


Place: Liberty State an urban city

  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

CHARACTER'S PAGE (May contain major spoilers you have now been warned ^.^)

  
  


remember that I will be adding more to these characters in my story so even though this info is still correct it is just small stuff to let you know stuff about them... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Inu-yasha Kagawa: A private detective with a dark secret his father was the most notorious gangster in all of Liberty State. He hates his father so much to hide the fact he is his son he changed his name and took up detective work. He tries to help Kagome get her brother back from the sinister gangster Naraku.

  
  


Kagome Higrashi :The beautiful young daughter of the now deceased millionaire Mr. Higurashi, her brother Souta is being held hostage in return for the Shikon No Tama jewel of which she has no idea on how to attain since her father only knew the location so she tries to get the help of a private detective.

  
  


Miroku: The young perverted cop and long time friend of Inu-yasha's, he knows about Inu-yasha's past and terrible fall out with his older brother. Miroku is the one to first introduce Kagome to Inu-yasha. He hates Naraku because he was the one who killed his family and the reason why he became a cop.

  
  


Sango: Is the owner and waitress of a small time dinner called the 'Nanoka Tenttou' that she and her brother take care of and also seems to have the uncanny effect of attracting thieves and thugs alike. She befriends Kagome instantly because she too would feel the same way if her brother had been kidnaped.

  
  


Shippo: A young kitsune boy who's parents were killed in front of him. He wanders the street looking for scraps of food and finding trouble. He witnessed the kidnaping of Kagome's brother and knows the location of Naraku's lair. He considers himself to be street wise and is very attached to Kagome which often leads to him and Inu-yasa arguing. 

  
  


Rin: A young women who was found on the streets and now works at the 'Nanoka Tenttou.' Sango's brother has a slight crush on her.

  
  


Sesshomaru: Is now the leader of his father's gang with an evil intent. He wants revenge on the one who killed his father and his father's golden gun to fully obtain the right as the most notorious gangster. And since the one who killed his father and has his gun was the high time millionaire Mr. Higurashi now deceased. Sesshoumaru bloodlust is for the daughter.

  
  


Detective Kouga: Kouga is the high time well known over achieving detective who gets all the fame and glory that Mrs.Higrashi hired to find Naraku. He's also Inu-yasha's rival in detective business, he not only hopes to run circles around Inu-yasha on this new case, but he also hopes to get the girl :) 

  
  


Hojo: one out of the many suitors for Kagome's hand in marriage.

  
  


Naraku: What can I say? Evil not only lurks in Ancient Japan but also the alley ways of Liberty State. He lurks in the shadows with his group of assassins he lovingly calls his 'off spring.'

He wants nothing more than to run Liberty State into the gutter and to do this he needs the priceless Shikon No Tama Jewel, so that he can become wealthy enough to control the city by his terms. By kidnaping the youngest Higurashi he hopes to gain the jewel in exchange for the boys life.

  
  


I can make up more characters, but I don't really want kikyo in my story.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: So It Begins In The Alleys

  
  
  
  
  
  


The night sky was starless as the moon hung over the busy urban city of Liberty State. 

It was a dark alley way full of rats and other vermin some of which weren't human at all but a gang of youkai. Not even the rats would go near them, their evil aura being so strong and dense it crackled through the air. The leader stood lurking in the shadows as if he himself was just that, a shadow of darkness. His group was not that much better as they stood behind him tiny shadows themselves but still dangerous, yet not as dangerous as their leader. 

And so they waited with him for their newest evil deed to occur.

A swanky fat looking man from the corner of the alley began to move and with him others like him as well. Carrying with him was a young boy tied up to a chair gaged and unconscious. The boy looked to be about 12 years old with short dark hair.

When noticing the dark figure for the first time the stout pudgy man backed away a few paces, but until his crew stood beside him he began to talk pompously towards the dark half-youkai.

"So here's the boy you wanted so badly boss, and as a bonus for you I gaged the stupid brat so he wouldn't cause you any trouble. Goes to show Big Tony's is always right on time."

As he stopped babbling he casually moved the boy tied to the chair closer to his 'boss'.

Pausing he continued. "Oh and another thing boss never did catch ya name, don't worry though it'll be safe with me, Big Tony never gonna tattle to no coppers."

Taking the chair into his cold hands the evil half-youkai smiled.

"My name is Naraku."

As Naraku began to leave Big Tony angrily shouted at him.

"Hey! Naraku where's our prize, you said you'd give us a hefty reward!"

Snapping his fingers one of the members of his group came to his side.

"Kagura show these gentlemen to their prize."

With a grin Kagura went up to the men.

"So you fellas wanna see your prize."

She paused then took out a Tommy gun and started shooting.

" Well than say hello to Tommy."

Before any of them new what was happening they were all lying in a dead heap as Naraku and his group of assassins left into the darkness.

But what Naraku and his gang didn't notice was the little kitsune boy who had been hiding behind the garbage can the whole time watching them leave.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Miroku stared at the lifeless bodies disgusted to say the least, this was the worst massacre he had seen yet as a cop working in Liberty State. The strangest thing was their was not a trace of who the killer was. As he was about to leave something moved from the corner of his eye.

Curious Miroku went closer to it to find that it was one of the men who had been shot barely alive.

Trying not to hurt him Miroku lifted him so that the dying man could speak. 

With a deranged look in his eye the man figured Miroku right a way to be a cop as he said his dying words.

"His ....name...was...Naraku."

Shocked and disgusted Miroku shook the man again but he was already dead.

The bastard...he had done this...just like he did to his family.

Clutching his fist Miroku cursed him, and vowed that one day he'd get the bastard...

  
  


and make him pay.

  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  


like it? hate it? was it worth your time reading? Tell me watcha ya think I want all the negative and positive reviews. *I hope mostly positive* 

  
  


More to come soon promise, it's just that it's a Sunday and school's coming up and that means I won't have that much free time, but I'll try and make do.

=^..^=

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. And So We Meet

Detective Inu-yasha

  
  
  
  


By:Cyberkitten-13

  
  
  
  


heyo whats up my peeps? more to come since that little light switch in my head turned on again and so my plot for this story has been born! Damn exams! I'll I've been doing is studying and some more studying, now that they've ended I think this has been the only time I've gotten a chance to actually go on my computer... 

  
  


Kumi Boa- Hey you gave me my first review kudos to you! Heres Inu and kagome ^__^

  
  


Shiannime-I didn't know my story started out like that, you make it sound pretty cool kudos to you! ^__^

  
  


Eschaton Angel-THANKS FOR LIKING IT*small voice* kudos to you too^__^

  
  


Voldersnot-you've got a pretty creative name there, guess ya like it so far huh? Thankers and kudos^__^

  
  


Yamashita-thankies I would have never of thought my story sounded like that! kudos to ya * I confuse a lot of people too* ^__^

  
  


Evercool resurrected-Another person with the cool name thing going on thats it I'm changing name! Cops and robbers*heehee like the sound of that* About the characters...I'm making a character page at the beginning but I don't think I really will be updating often..and I've put up a warning about the character page containing spoilers for those people out there who like to watch as the story unfolds gomens for not already doing that^__^* Kudos for telling me that!

  
  


Acidic green-Thankie for saying it's a great start i kinda thought it was a bit messy myself! Kudos to you heres some more story action and sorry for not writing this sooner^__^

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


uhhhh I'm just a wacky kid who's too creative for her own good...enjoy? =^..^=

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Chapter 2 : And So We Meet

  
  


Yes Liberty State was a wild and rowdy city populated with none of the worlds most friendliest people, but to say the least it did have it's up sides...well maybe not if your living low in the gutters. Yet, there was always the aristocrats of society who could live it up high enjoying life's more lively pleasures.

Such was the Higrashi family who had been around since the urban city was formed owning the biggest company of shopping malls in the entire city. 

They lived in a rich neighborhood, in one of those houses you would only see in the rich and the famous...

But there was no lively pleasures being enjoyed today in the Higrashi household...

The beautiful and young daughter of the Higrashi family sat in her ancestral dining room sipping her tea and reading the daily news. The only difference from this picture was that of her eyes which held terrible grief. The front cover of the article she was holding read 'Millionaire Dead, Gangster Inukugi Dead'

She sat there staring at the walls mouthing the words over and over again.

Dead...he was dead...her father was dead...

She remembered the first time she had heard those words, they came from her own mother.

The shock, the anger, the pain it hit like a thousand arrows straight to her soul straight to her heart, but of all the people who hurt the most it must of been her mother, for those words to come from her own lips, and she Kagome could do nothing to help ease her pain, her sorrow.

Her little brother? He was gone disappeared just like the wind. It was, she supposed too much for him to bear, being tender in years. To run from it all just like that, but Kagome did not hate him for doing it, even though it distressed her mother more she understood why, for if she was in his place she would have done the same. Yet...she worried for him deeply, it was just a feeling, but a bad feeling none the less.

A servant walked in, looking towards her he handed her a blue envelop.

"For you Miss. Kagome, ma'am."

Opening the letter cautiously she began to brim the top of the letters contents. Reading it twice to make sure she held tightly to it denial in her eyes. 

No...It couldn't be him, not Souta, not her brother...

Kagome stared at the piece of paper that she held in her hands than dropped it to the ground as tears began brimming at the edges of her eyes.

Why would someone want to do this to her family?

"Miss Kagome are you alright?"

It was too much...it was happening so quickly...

"What's happening here?"

...too much...

"She's fainted..."

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Miroku sighed softly as he stared at the paper work at his desk. Another busy day to drone by from the two years he had been working in this hard knock city and the only thing to keep him going was the cup of coffee on his desk. Even though he worked in one of the highest ranking police stations, he never did get to see that much action working with this police force then in previous forces deep into the poverty stricken area where criminals roamed. Yet, that didn't mean that the work he was doing was easy, it had always kept him on his toes, but it was never truly fulfilling...till now that is.

With the knowledge of Naraku out there it made his work all that much more worth whiled.

Sighing again he barely missed a woman pass by his office, for one second she seemed to stand there for awhile waiting for someone to attend to her than in that small amount of time she left never letting Miroku get a good look at her.

Great, just my luck, me the only guy here and the rest of them are off having a coffee break.

Getting up from his desk Miroku walked all the way to where the woman had quickly passed him by.

Miroku's jaw plummeted to the floor.

Wow...talk about drop dead gorgeous!

Beautiful dark long shining hair, grey-blue eyes...why a plain black dress and purse? She should be wearing something more lovely...was she in mourning or something?

  
  


Kagome stared at the strange young man with the dazed expression.

It's as if he's never seen a woman before, she thought warily.

"Uh, excuse me?"

Still no answer from the police officer.

A little annoyed from the look he was giving her Kagome tried again.

"Ahem." 

Snapping back to reality and a little flushed Miroku finally understood what she wanted.

"Uh, I...uh...May I help you miss?"

Smiling sadly Kagome looked to the ground to avoid his searching gaze.

"Yes...I would like to have a missing person's search...for you see my brother has been kidnaped for ransom."

Miroku watched as pain washed over her eyes, sympathy flooded him for the young woman standing beside him.

He inspected her curiously as she slowly handed him a piece of crumpled paper to read.

  
  


Dear Higrashi Family, It seems that you have something that is very dear to me and I believe I would like it given to me. For you see I have something that is very dear to you...or should I say someone. If you do not figure out on if you should return the Shikon no Tama Jewel to me or not in No Man's town by 9 weeks, I promise you the youngest Higrashi will die a very painful death...and I always keep my promises.

Naraku

Miroku's features turned to stone, scrunching the note with his fist and handing it back to the girl.

So Naraku was up to his old tricks again, eh? All for that stupid jewel and now he had sunk as low as to kidnap a young girl's brother, a very beautiful young girl for that matter.

He paused as realization washed through him.

Wait, a sec, her last name was Higrashi! She must be one of the daughter's of the richest men in this city!

That must mean that...she has lost her millionaire father too, huh.

Miroku grimaced at that.

But what could he do to help her? A search for the boy yes, but that would be no good for this situation, Naraku was a master of disguise and disappearing tricks, he was an evil half-demon formed from someone's hate and other lower demons. 

That didn't mean Miroku was about to let her leave just yet, by helping her he could get Naraku right where he wanted him, in jail locked away forever for all the crimes he had done to his family and others like his family. Thinking about it Miroku suddenly remembered a certain someone who was unknowingly connected to her by her father.

Kagome fiddled impatiently as the police officer finally began to speak.

"Miss. Kagome I believe that you should go see a private detective I know, his name is Mr.Kagawa he works in the building next door from here, and I think he could help you more then I ever could."

Tears of gratitude welled up in Kagome's eyes as she stood beside the young police officer. Miroku looked sadly at the crying woman as he tried to comfort her in the best way he knew how...

  
  


Kagome's eyes widened into saucers as she was suddenly being embraced by the officer as he groped her bottom with out a hint of remorse for doing so.

*WACK*

  
  


"HENTAI!"

  
  


Miroku lay on the floor dazed with a large bump forming on the side of his head as the young girl stormed away.

"What a woman!"

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

  
  


Inu-yasha stared out the window of his office with a passive expression as he sipped his warm cup of java watching the passer byers on the streets. It was nice of those friends of Miroku to get him something to drink on their way out. He was very tired with all these appointments that he had to set up with different clients all over the city, that meant the tiring task of having to drive from one place to the next to find clues of whatever he it was he was searching for. Turning to look at his office Inu-yasha frowned, it wasn't exactly the most cleanest of places his working space with his file cabinets being left open, papers spread out in a messy pile on the side of his desk, and a garbage can full of Star Bucks cappuccino cups.

Yes, he was the perfect organized business youkai.

Noises coming from outside changed his cynical thoughts as he looked out side to see what all the commotion was about.

"Feh"

It was just that stupid wolf-youkai detective Kouga again trying to impress the newspaper presses with stories of his latest case.

Even though Inu-yasha would rather get back to his work he couldn't help but pick up on what was being said outside with his hearing. 

"And so with out Mrs. Gurun's knowledge of where the knife was hidden I single handedly searched the room and because of my keen sense of smell I could identify where the suspect had hidden the murder weapon."

Kouga was boasting greatly as he was almost drowning in the sea of adoring reporters.

A young youkai reporter looking to be in her 20's began asking random questions and for each of them Kouga answered in a way that made Inu-yasha's ears cringe with annoyance.

That stupid wimpy wolf I bet he doesn't even know half the things he's talking about, hell he probably doesn't even know what an autopsy is. The only reason why he gets all the attention is because of his rich wolf-youkai parents who probably have to pay him just to leave them alone, a good detective doesn't publicly go around talking about his client's private business. 

Growling at this Inu-yasha sat in his chair and looked at his watch, it was only 12:52 he still had a few minutes before his usual break was over.

Opening up the package of newspaper from the news stand he had gotten it from Inu-yasha made the mistake of reading the front cover as he removed the packaging.

Spitting out his caffeine beverage on the floor he read the head line in shock.

'Millionaire Dead, Gangster Inukugi Dead' 

So his old man has finally hit the bucket, huh?

Inu-yasha squirmed uncomfortably in his chair as he read about how his father had taken down some kind of millionaire named Higrashi for a jewel.

That idiot he probably did it for the attention and now look he ended up killing himself too...good riddance...

  
  


***

"Mommy, mommy why are we running?"

A 10 year old Inu-yasha is tugging on his mother's sleeve as gun shots can be heard in the other direction.

"Sweety not everyone one likes you're father and his friends, there are some bad men who want to hurt you're daddy so we are going to find a safe place till those bad men leave."

"But doesn't Dad always promise he'd protect us from the bad men?"

His mother agreed sadly "Yes he did." 

Hiding in a different room both Inu-yasa and his mother wait for the mobsters after Inukugi to leave.

Listening on the other side they could hear voices of the men after Inukugi and his gang.

"We've come for that gun of yours bastard we're going to be running things around here from now on so hand it over."

Sess-shomaru's voice could also be heard.

"Not unless you want a hole sticking out of you're chest."

Then Inukugi's.

"Calm down Sess-shomaru, what will happen if I don't feel like handing over the gun?"

"What do you think?"

Gun shots rang loudly as the men shot at Inukugi and his gang.

"Inukugi...NO!"

Inu-yasha's mother quickly opened the door fearing that the gun shots hit her husband only to be shot by one herself.

"MOTHER!"

Crying Inu-yasha raced to his mother's side while everyone watched in silence.

Inukagi stood there looking at his dead wife's body sorrow in his eyes, looking detached he turned to Sess-shomaru.

"Kill them."

Sess-shomaru nodded at this order.

"Yes sir."

The men began to back away as Sess-shomaru and Inukugi's men pointed their guns at them.

"Hey listen we didn't mean nothin it was an accident, right Rony?"

His partner nodded as did the rest of his followers.

Sess-shomaru grinned devilishly as no humor entered his eyes.

"Too bad shitheads."

  
  


The young half-youkai lay beside his dead mother as hot tears flooded his face with remorse.

"Son...come here."

Inu-yasha stared coldly at his father who had put his hand on his son's shoulder while wiping the tears from his face.

His youngest son looked defiantly up at him as he shoved him away.

"You...you promised to always protect us, you said you'd never let you're business hurt mother..and now look, she trusted you and you lied to her, and you lied to me!"

Hot tears also feel down Inukugi's cheeks as he watched his son then looked in shame to the ground for his son's words rang true..he had failed is family. 

"I know, I'm sorry."

Not listening to his words Inu-yasha began hitting his father repeatedly with his fists and Inukugi let him.

"I HATE YOU!"

Crying even harder Inu-yasha ran out of the room with his body racking with sobs.

Sess-shomaru watched the ordeal with disgust in his eyes as he watched his younger half-brother leave.

"Stupid twirp, I'm sure he doesn't mean it, should I go after him? You know how much he follows me around...maybe he would listen?"

Inukugi gazed in the direction his son had run off in, a forlorn look in his eye as he was saddened that he had lost his son like he had lost his mate.

"No leave him be, maybe one day he'll understand the life I have chosen to live."

  
  


**

  
  


Inu-yasha held onto his mug tightly as he remembered the past, and the pain he had suffered.

All because of my father...well no reason to reminisce on past deeds what's done was done. Sullenly Inu-yasha tried to get back to his work, as the door began to open.

  
  


Kagome walked into the room not knowing what she would find. That was when she laid eyes on the man sitting at his desk with a cup of java in his hand. Staring was something Kagome had never done before with others from the opposite sex, but she just couldn't seem to drag her eyes away from him. 

It was, she supposed his ears that intrigued her the most, she wanted to go over there and touch them. Then there was his amber eyes and long white hair that also got to her, she had never seen anyone like him.

An arrogant voice came from the inu-youkai as he too was interested by her presence in his office.

"Hmmm, do you like what you see?"

Embarrassed and blushing profoundly she answered meekly.

"I, I'm sorry I've never seen an inu-youkai before."

"Feh, I'm only half-inu yokai and it's alright."

Pointing at a chair beside his desk he continued.

"There take a seat and make yourself comfortable I'm a busy youkai."

Nodding her head Kagome waited for her cheeks to stop burning scarlet before she took a seat in a chair.

"I'm here to make an appointment with you Mr.Kagawa I hope I'm not intruding."

Inu-yasha watched the pretty young woman in black, wondering on the best way he could tell her politely he had to many appointments as it was, but he was curious on how such a rich looking woman like herself had found out about him, he wasn't as popular as some idiot detectives in the area.

"Miss may I ask how you found out about me?"

Inu-yasha watched slightly amused as her expressive face shifted from blushing to anger.

"A police officer who told me he knew you said that you might be able to help me."

Inu-yasha felt like slapping his hand on his forehead. Miroku that perverted cop probably fell for this pretty face and pointed her out to me, grinning Inu-yasha looked back at her again.

No wonder she seemed angry, she was thinking of that dumb pervert.

"Could you tell me about you're case?"

A tremor of pain ran through her body as she remembered the reason why she had come to see him.

"Hai, You see my brother has been kidnaped by some criminal named Naraku who left me a note saying he wanted some sort of Shinkon No Tama jewel by 10 weeks in return for Souta, and if I don't he'll kill him!" 

" Please help me!"

Tears streamed down Kagome's eyes as she looked away and then gasped as she saw the newspaper on his desk.

So everyone seemed to know about her father's death now...

"What is it?"

"It's just...well, my father died by being shot by some gangster, and that newspaper reminds me of what happened."

No it couldn't be! Was this some kind of joke was this woman really who she sounded to be like?

"Miss, I never did catch you're name."

"My name is Higrashi, Kagome Higrashi."

So it was what he feared the woman sitting beside him, was the daughter of the man his baka father had killed. No wonder that stupid cop had sent her to me he probably wanted to tag along after Naraku.

Guilt was never an emotion that Inu-yasha could feel freely, but today it was the only thing he could feel for this crying woman. He had been thinking about throwing her out, but now he wanted to do everything in his power to help this girl. Screw the other work he had in mind.

Kagome fiddled with the things inside her bag until she pulled out something Inu-yasha thought he would never see again.

My...father's gun? How was it that she was able to attain such a weapon.

As if she read his mind, Kagome tried explaining to him about the gun.

"I wanted to show you this...before my father had died he had asked that my family keep the gun of the gang leader."

Upset Kagome gave him a very clueless look.

"But I have no idea why he'd give us something like this!"

Inu-yasha wasn't listening for he was glaring at the hated gun in his room.

It had belonged to him.

"Mr.Kagawa is everything alright?"

He then snapped out of his gaze to see a very confused Kagome.

"Hai...and could you please call me Inu-yasha from now on Mr. Kagawa sounds to formal."

Smiling gratefully Kagome tried saying his real name for the first time on her tongue.

"Hai thank you Inu-yasha-san."

For some reason Inu-yasha liked the way that she had said his name, it kinda felt right. What a pretty smile she has also, I bet she could melt glaciers with it.

Inu-yasha stood a back at what he had just thought.

Wait a minute she was his client, not someone he should be sharing a relationship with anytime soon. Besides she was a very wealthy woman she'd never go for him.

Kagome watched him sullenly as he brooded.

I wonder what he's thinking about now?

"Kagome I think that from now on when you're in public you shouldn't say you're the daughter of a millionaire, Naraku has spies all over the city, and I wouldn't want my client to get killed."

"You're right I should be more careful Inu-yasha-san."

Smiling Inu-yasha decided that they should get started on their first search for clues on where Naraku could be hiding.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


In a place where many broken buildings and windows stood from gang fights was a old ware house far away from where Inu-yasha and Kagome was. 

That was where the son of deceased gang leader resided in sitting on a leather couch with his men at his back, staring at many cut out pictures of a girl.

She was, he supposed, quite beautiful for a girl her age, this Kagome.

The door suddenly smashed open as a one of Sess-shomaru's hench man came in huffing for air.

"Sess-shomaru-sama, sir, Big Tony and his men have been killed by another guy named Naraku, whata ya want us to do, boss?"

Silence entered the room as Sess-shomaru showed no emotion accept annoyance.

"I believe you have made the dire mistake of talking to me when I should be the one to ask you if you should speak, very annoying."

Before the henchman could move he was shot to the ground by Sess-shomaru who showed no regret for doing away with the man. With a snap of his finger the man was taken away, so Sess-shomaru could think up a plan before he was so rudely interrupted.

The girl was the daughter of the man who had gotten his father killed, and she also had his father's gun the one thing that would get him respect from the other crooks if he could live his father's legacy of being the most notorious gangster.

Sess-shomaru looked sadly at the picture of the girl then crumpled it to the floor.

It was a pity he would have to kill her.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Well there's chapter one hope it was long enough for ya peeps!

Next chapter coming to a fanfiction.net near you!

=^..^=

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A New Friend A New Enemy

Detective Inu-yasha

  
  


By: Cyberkitten-13

  
  
  
  


'I don't know what this world's going to do

but I know one thing

that this is the life for me

baby cause I'm a thug

All day every day

baby cause I'm a thug

wouldn't change for the world

cause I'm a thug

That's right you heard

baby cause I'm a thug

Ah hah oh ya

baby cause I'm a thug'

*~Trick Daddy

come on I had to put it in here...can you just imagine gangsta Sess-chan singing to this? *squeak* ^____^

  
  


*eerie voice* I'mmmm baaaaaaaaack

Mwhaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

  
  


=^..^=

  
  


DISCLAIMER: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own Inu-yasha and neither do you!:p

The song is by Sublime it's called Santeria buy it in stores now!*cyberkitten gets handed a big bag of money* Wahoooo!

  
  
  
  


Stormie- ekkk! So many questions! Well lets see I can't really tell you why exactly*that would spoil the story for everyone* Inukugi was trying to kill Mr.Higrashi for the Shinkon No Tama because he wanted his great gangster name to be boosted up a notch by stealing the jewel he could obtain this. And well what I'm trying to tell the reader is that Inukugi's gun is suppose to symbolize the Tetsusaiga in a way so it gives something for Sess-chan to go after. Hmm maybe he did carry it around with him all the time, maybe even owned his own gun magazine? Thanks for reviewing=^.__.^=

  
  


Inuki-Hope you like this chapter, I'm really lazy when it comes to updating :p Thanks for the review=^.__.^=

  
  


... -a name of few words I see! trying to keep a secret identity from me:) anywho this is defiantly a I/K even though I love 'em there are too many s/k's out there all ready! thanks for reviewing=^.__.^= 

  
  


Alex-A Shounen Sunday crossover? never intended it to be like that, well there goes trying to be original! Big question who is Conan and what Anime is he from? sounds interesting! Thanks for the review=^.__.^=

  
  


Acidic green-Sorry can't tell you that top secret! But this is a I/K okay! no worries! Yaaa spread the word :p thanks for reviewing=^.__.^=

  
  


VoldsnoRt-I did you're name right! Though I'm sure that's not you're real name! I mean people just don't call their children VoldsnoRt for the heck of it...though it would be hella funny if they did! Thanks for reviewing!=^.__.^=

  
  


Yamashita-Wow maybe my updating this fic should become a world event!*crickets chirp* okay maybe not^__^*Thanks for reviewing!=^.__.^=

  
  


Jm-don't worry I shall 'keep it up' thanks for reviewing=^.__.^=

  
  


Nene-chii- Yeah it's interesting I was hoping to get that response! thanks for reviewing=^.__.^=

  
  


Kumi Boa-thankie for likin and yes this story is defiantly Inu/Kag. Thanks for reviewing=^.__.^=

  
  


Pokey-O why thankies*blush* I try...thanks for reviewing=^.__.^=

  
  


Lecretia(Fuu)-Thankies for reviewing=^.__.^ =yep the same thing over and over again can get dull.

  
  


Shiannime- eep!*looks scared* okie okie its here already! Yaaa you seemed to have made a detective story too I'm soo glad the more the merrier it's better than the same old same old AU stories *no offense to people who like the same thing!* =^.__.^= 

  
  


Kiki- I guess it kinda sounds like a black and white movie, but godfather? even better! This is Inu/Kag and thanks for rviewing=^.__.^=

  
  


Sorry for the hold up I'm a lazy human being... 

This part of my story is kinda like GrandTheftAuto3=^ .________.^ =

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Kagome looked curiously around trying to figure out what exactly Inu-yasha-san was doing. He had told her to wait for him outside an old garage but in truth Kagome couldn't hold back her excitement and curiosity for the half-youkai who would soon be saving her younger brother. Sneaking to a corner Kagome tried her best to stay out of sight but yelped when she heard loud car noises of screeching and burning rubber coming from inside of the broken down garage by the old building where Inu-yasha said he'd be. Standing for a few more minutes Kagome began to move closer until the noises became so intensely loud she had to cover her ears from the awful racket. Smoke and gas filled her nostrils sending it straight through her throat causing Kagome to cough indecently.

Squinting to see what was going on through the smoke Kagome saw the most fabulous red ford Mustang rushing out of the debris and fume. Awe struck she stood staring at it, until she figured out the direction of where the car was heading.

It was coming straight for her!

Kagome collapsed on her bottom with a gasp as the vehicle flashed by her confused form only to make a U turn in all the bewilderment and fog beside her. Inu-yasha's bemused voice rang from inside the car."Hey Kagome I thought I told you to wait for me...aw hell, well then hop in!"

Kagome gawked at Inu-yasha as he stared at her through the window, she was still dazed from almost being run over by that Mustang he was riding in. Making a scowling face Inu-yasha slammed the door open and without say quickly pulled Kagome's body into the Mustang shutting the door loudly behind her.

Blushing slightly Kagome gazed around examining the insides of the car with great interest, taking in every nob and contraption inside with glee. 

Through hooded eyes Inu-yasha watched the traffic and Kagome's excited face at the same time, filled with a bit of pride as she looked upon his Mustang in wonderment. True she had probably seen much nicer and more expensive cars than his beauty, but his Mustang had something that drew people to it, it was his favorite vehicle from all of the other cars he had owned...and the most expensive of them coming from the salary he made...

'HONK''HONK''HONK!!!!'

Snapping out of his thoughts Inu-yasha realized he hadn't been moving at the regular speed, and the angry drivers behind him had realized that as well from all the language they were using outside. 

Mumbling to himself Inu-yasha speed up with annoyance, ignoring the harsh roar of traffic screaming at him, and avoiding the questioning look of his companion beside him.

  
  


Now why would he do something like that? I never thought he was the road rage type. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and turned her head so that she was staring outside of the window looking at the different streets and ally ways. It was said that many criminals thrived in these areas where people could be easy pickings if they could get them in a secluded enough part of the city...

Kagome shivered hugging her arms to her stomach as she began to fiddle with her fingers in slight boredom wondering where exactly Inu-yasha had said they were going to. 

  
  


Hands on the wheel Inu-yasha began to doubt if this was really a bright idea bringing this millionaire's daughter with him on this search. It was too dangerous for a young girl like herself to be following him around like this, a detectives life had many rough edges to get around, they may find themselves dead or worse...but then...when he had seen the determination on her face to rescue her brother from his kidnapper..it was very endearing and made Inu-yasha feel a bit closer to her predicament and what she was going through. Not happy with the silence between them Inu-yasha decided it was high time to put on some music on the radio to lighten the mood. Switching on the radio with a flick Inu-yasha surfed around for a music station.

  
  


'This is 105.9 jam station the only station where you be can chillin with ya'll home dogs and layin back and taken a puff, so grab yo hoe-*switch*

  
  


'I'm not a girl, not yet a woman All I need is time a mome-*switch*

  
  


'105.3 gooood time oldies-*switch*

  
  


'I don't practice Santeria

I ain't got no crystal ball

Well I had a million dollars but I, I'd spend it all'

  
  


Leaving it here on this station, Inu-yasha relaxed in his seat as he listened to the tune of the song even humming a bit. It would be best to put his worries away for now, besides what could possibly go wrong? He could protect Kagome from harms way, he had learned how to defend himself from scum at a young age growing up with Sess-shomaru and his gang. 

  
  


'What I really wanna know(my baby) What I really wanna say I can't define

Well it's love that I neeeeed

My soul will have to wait till I get back find a heina of my own

Daddy's gonna love one and all

I feel the break, feel the break, feel the break

And I gotta live it out '

  
  


Listening to the song unfold Kagome also calmed down in her seat unaware that the tension between herself and Inu-yasha had finally lifted. Glancing at Inu-yasha from where she was Kagome noticed he looked very different when he was calm. He looked really at peace from the first time Kagome had seen him all smooth and ready to get down to business. Kagome also remembered awkwardly the way he had teased her that first time as well. 

  
  


'What I really wanna say(my baby) What I really wanna say is I've got mine

And I'll make it

Yes I'm going up

Tell sanchito that if he knows what's good for him

he best go run and hide

Daddy's got a new .45'

  
  


Staring at her purse, Kagome unconsciously opened it up and took out the gun of her father's murder. It was truly a magnificent weapon tainted gold and little designs all around it. It truly disturbed her that her father's last dying breath was for her family to keep the gun. The question why kept ringing in her head, as she held the gun closer to her. Maybe soon she will find out.

  
  


'What I really wanna say(my baby)What I really say, is there's just one way back

And I'll make it

My soul will have to wait...'

  
  


As the song began to end Inu-yasha sighed his mind not fully on the traffic before him but on someone else. It was high time he told Kagome where they were heading, it was only fair since she was the client. 

"Kagome I- " Inu-yasha stopped when he saw her clutching the gun, why had she brought that thing along with them?

Kagome looked clueless at Inu-yasha as he began to showed his fangs making an intimidating noise from his throat. 

"Inu-yasha...what's wrong?"

Snapping out of his trance Inu-yasha answered her the best way he could, which wasn't very well. "Oye it's nothing Kagome, but why did you bring Inukugi's gun with you?"

Becoming silent Kagome finally looked back at him and answered. "I really don't know Inu-yasha-san it's just I want to know the reason why my father asked my family to hold on to it...it really is something though, it makes me wonder why Inukugi always carried it around."

"It was in the family for generations...his great grandfather would pass it down to his grand father and then to his father...it was thought to have held great magical powers where the gun can automatically form a bond to the family member."

Kagome stared at Inu-yasha in shock as he told her all this, amazed at his knowledge of the gangster Inukugi's family. 

"Inu-yasha-san I never thought you would know about that type of thing!"

Inu-yasha suddenly became nervous from hearing that...if she only knew who he really was, would she even be here with him right now? Or would she be with another detective one like Kouga?

"Um, well every detective would know that, Inukugi is the biggest gangster around so everyone knows about his family's bizarre traditions."

Inu-yasha became relieved as Kagome seemed to have bought his lie as the truth.

Knodding her head in understanding Kagome once again felt silence grow between them. I wonder if mother also knew of this strange family traditions...wait a minute. My mother! She had forgot to tell her mother where she was going..now Mrs.Higrashi would be worried sick for her daughter.

Searching her purse for her phone Kagome found she had no such luck in finding it since she had never thought to bring it. Anxiously she began to fidget in her worry for what might happen if her mother ever figured out she wasn't home. Wait a minute maybe Inu-yasha would let her use his phone.

"Inu-yasha-san can I please use your phone?"

With a raised brow Inu-yasha looked at her. "Is it an emergency?"

Confused by what he meant Kagome told him she needed to phone her mother. "Feh, sorry Kagome but I can only use my cell phone for great emergencies because there isn't a lot of time left in it...how about I drop you off near a pay phone?"

Kagome nodded her head in agreement she didn't want Inu-yasha wasting the only few minutes he had left on his cell phone for her.

Moving his mustang to an empty space near a pay phone Inu-yasha stopped the car with a halt. As Inu-yasha was about to get out of his car something going very fast hit him head on in the stomach as he found himself flat on his back. Stunned Inu-yasha stood up to find Kagome right next to him with something shivering and very furry in her arms. Pointing at it Inu-yasha rudely exclaimed."What the hell is that!"

The so called 'it' popped its face out of Kagome's arms and stuck its tongue out at Inu-yasha annoying the dog demon even more."I have a name you stupid dog turd and it's Shippo the Great!"

Growling even more Inu-yasha would have bopped the little fur ball on the head if it hadn't been for Kagome looking concerned for the rodent.

"Why hello there my name is Kagome and what exactly are you 'Shippo the Great'?" She asked kindly, slightly marveling his golden tail and cute little demon ears. Shippo puffed up his chest in pride as he showed off to his new friends. "I'm a kitsune!"He said proudly.

"Feh, a kitsune like we don't have enough of those already in this God forsaken world." Inu-yasha grudgingly folded his arms ignoring how Kagome was showing affection for the scrawny beast.

Holding Shippo down from going after Inu-yasha for his last remark Kagome asked the kitsune a question that had been bothering her. "Shippo where are your parents shouldn't you be here with them right now?"Tears came to the little kitsune boy's eyes as he hugged Kagome even closer to him. "They were killed by evil demons!"Sadness for the boy named Shippo overwhelmed Kagome as she cuddled him to her. "There, there you can stay with us." This caught Inu-yasha off guard mouth wide upon in disapproval. Now he would have to babysit not one but two kids keeping him from his job.

Sniffing his nose Shippo looked up at Kagome's face with something akin to wonder. "Really you mean it?"

Smiling Kagome laughed at that. "Of coarse I do." Inu-yasha decided he was going to have to break the cozy feeling by telling Kagome what he thought. "Absolutely not-"Inu-yasha stopped in mid sentence when he saw a terribly ugly ogre coming towards them raising his fists in the air. Shippo must have also seen him for when he did he popped right out of Kagome's arms and stood behind her back cowering as the foot steps of the ogre rumbled.

"Da, stupid fox demon stole one of my valuable watches I was selling, and I gotta wack em for it!" Snapped the ogre as he looked menacingly towards where Shippo was hiding. Thinking fast Kagome walked towards the ogre trying to hide her fear by plastering on a bored expression. "Excuse me mister youkai but how are you sure that he stole one of your watches?" Glaring at the girl in his way the ogre huffed. "I know cause I know lady, now let me whack em the brat good." Kagome quickly took out her wallet from her purse and began to skim through it. "How much?" The ogre look blankly at her not understanding what she meant, Kagome tried again in slower terms. "How-much-do-you-want-for-the-watch?" Finally understanding the ogre gave her his price and Kagome paid him the price of the watch that Shippo had supposedly stolen from the ogre salesman. Upset by all this wasted time Inu-yasha took his rage out on Shippo by pulling his tail and waving him up and down. "Hey, stop it!" Suddenly watches flew on the ground everywhere as the ogre and Kagome watched it as well. "Opps what do ya know I did steal the watches, silly me..." Turning from green to an grotesque color of red the ogre showed his disgusting sharp jagged teeth. "You all lie to me now I BASH YOU ALL!" Inu-yasha turned to Kagome as he gave her his best I'm-ready-to-do-battle expression. Grabbing a hold of her wrist Inu-yasha told her. "RUN!" All three of them began to run from the towering ogre across the sea of passer byers, after a long time of running the ogre seemed to be gaining on them, and soon they were in a deserted ally way. "Inu-yasha what are we going to do now?" Unable to answer her someone else did. "Quickly everybody hold on to my tail I'll get us outta here!" Finding no other reason why not to both Kagome and Inu-yasha held on to Shippo's tail as the ogre came so close to them they could feel his breath Shippo blew some kind of dust into the air and magically they disappeared leaving a very flustered ogre. 

"What exactly happened?" Asked a confused Kagome as they stood a far ways from where the ogre had been. Smiling at her Shippo told her he had used kitsune magic. "What's that?" As Shippo explained Inu-yasha leaned against a wall and mumbled to himself. "Feh." He said loudly enough to anger Shippo from his speech. "Ha and you think you could have done better you stupid dog turd?" As the two them argued aimlessly Kagome sweat dropped wondering how she could stop them from bickering so loudly that the whole city of Liberty State could hear them. 

  
  


What Kagome didn't know was that she was being watched by two pairs of eyes that stared wholes into their backs. "So Hiten is that the bitch that Naraku asked us to watch?" The one called Hiten ominously looked over the group, his eyes flickering with remembrance when he saw Shippo and darkening when he saw Inu-yasha. "Ya that's the chick, and there's that stupid kitsune you wanted to make out of a wig, Manten." The one named Manten licked his fat chomps as he stared with hunger at Shippo. "And look what the little lady has her self...by the looks of him he looks like sum copper or detective type...we should dispose of him quickly"Hiten turned to his brother with an evil grin surfacing his face. "I think it's high we introduced our selves and show them who the Lighting Brothers really are!" 

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Major gomens for taking so long! I'm very very lazy!

  
  


R&R please and tell me watcha ya think I'm dyin to know!

  
  


=^..^=

  
  



	4. A Fight And A Kiss

Detective Inu-yasha

  
  


by: Cyberkitten-13

  
  
  
  


'We ain't goin no where

Goin no where 

Cause we bad guys 

For life!'

~* Naraku and Sess-chan *does a little jig* evil fo life!

  
  
  
  


Wahhh me soooo sorry for taking so long with the other 3rd ficcy*sniffle* I've been working on other stories and then there's school...and you really don't want to see me in science! Don't get me wrong I love it, it's just so hard with my teacher I don't like him at all! And then mid terms are coming up...AHHH!! Okie I'm done complaining, I'm calm, I'm cool, I'm over it... on to my story!=^..^=

  
  


Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own Inu-yasha and neither do you!

  
  
  
  


***************************************************************************************************

  
  


As Shippo and Inu-yasha kept arguing with each other Kagome's head began to throb. They had been going at it for over 5 minutes, you'd think they would stop by now! Sighing loudly Kagome broke the two apart and started yelling herself. "Will you two stop it already!" Shocked that Kagome had yelled at the two of them they stopped their little brawl. 

Inu-yasha being the first to speak decided it was high time Kagome and him left, leaving that annoying Kitsune behind for good.

"Kagome were leaving right now!" Taking a hold of her wrist Inu-yasha began to drag her along with him, until he noticed Kagome wasn't moving in the direction he wanted her to go. "Inu-yasha-san where exactly are we going to anyway?"

"Oye" He had forgotten to tell her...oh well no better time than the present...

"Kagome we're heading to the 'Nanoka Tenttou' it's a little diner where we might find some answers on Naraku and where he's hiding you're brother, but first we gotta wait for Miroku, he said he'd meet us there, you remember him the perverted cop?" Nodding her head as she remembered Kagome began to follow him until she felt little hands tugging at the ends of her dress. 

"Kagome-sama can I come too?" "I have no other place to go." Showing his puppy eyes Shippo began to make an adorable pout that made Kagome's heart ache for the little guy, all alone in the big city with no one to care for him. 

Taking his paw into her hand Kagome smiled warmly at him. "Yes you are coming with us too Shippo-chan" Yipping for joy Shippo began to bounce up and down in a semi-circle around an aggravated Inu-yasha who looked like he was about to double over from what he was hearing. "Ya hear that dog turd I'm coming too!"

"You won't be goin any where kid." From the shadows came a silhouette of a man wearing a dark navy suit and pants in his hand he held a spear with a bizarre symbol at the top as he menacingly began to twirl the spear around.

"Remember me boy?" 

Pain entered Shippo's eyes as he remembered the one who had killed his parents in front of him. Another figure began to surface from the darkness his ugly grotesque form standing beside his brother's. As the brothers descended upon them they began to do bizarre fighting poses, the human looking one flinging his rod like a baton, the fat one sticking his tongue out and whipping it around wildly. "We are the LIGHTING BROTHERS and we shall destroy you with our might!" After a final pose the two stood panting waiting to see the fear on the faces of their watching victims.

Sweat drops formed on the group's heads as they stared at the disturbing pair of demons before them. 

Kagome whispered towards Inu-yasha "What exactly are they trying to do?" Shrugging his shoulders Inu-yasha moved in front of Kagome and Shippo baring his fangs to the ones that threatened their lives. This was something that he had feared might happen to them. "What do you fools want with us?"

"We've gotten orders from Naraku to take the girl"Said Manten matter of factly who was then whipped on the head by his angry elder brother. "Don't tell them who sent us you ninny!" Folding his arms in a huff Hiten ominously looked at Inu-yasha. "Manten you take care of the girl and the furball, I'll take the little lady's honey." 

Thinking quickly Inu-yasha hastily took his cell phone out of his pocket and immediately began dialing a number. "Kagome catch!" Throwing the phone towards Kagome, Inu-yasha rampantly dodged his attacker's clutches. Nervously Kagome fiddled with the phone in her hand putting the handle to her ear she waited for someone to pick up. 

"Hello, this is Miroku speaking." 

"Miroku!?" 

"Yes?" Miroku asked a bit annoyed. 

"It's Ms.Higrashi and we're being attacked by Naraku's henchmen!"

"Ms. Higrashi can you tell me where you are?"Now she had Miroku's full attention at the mention of Naraku.

Running her fingers through her hair in worry Kagome told Miroku to wait and frantically yelled to the half-demon detective. "Inu-yasha-san where are we?" 

Dogding another blow from Hiten, Inu-yasha replied."We're situated in a ally not far from the 'Nanoka Tenttou'"

"We're in an ally near the 'Nanoka Tenttou'" Kagome repeated unsteadily.

"Okay I'll be on my way with back up"

Kagome sighed with relief until she felt a hard fist jam into jaw as she crumpled to the ground dropping the phone.

"Ms. Higrashi?"

Picking up the phone from the cold ground Manten scrunched it tightly in his fist until it fell back on to ground in tiny pieces. Manten suddenly growled in annoyance as he felt tiny fists punching into his bald head. 

"You bastard how dare you hurt Kagome!" Taking Shippo by his tail Manten twirled him around a few times and then threw him to the ground. As Shippo tried to get back up Manten pulled out a fox pellet throwing it over his neck like a fashion statement, mocking the young kitsune cub in front of him. "What do you think of my new fur scarf?" Shippo stared at the pellet in a state of shock as tears fell down his cheeks. "Otou-san..." 

Manten grinned gluttonously as he looked upon his prey. "Soon you'll be next foolish kit" As Shippo still wouldn't snap out of seeing his father's fur Manten began to fire up a strange energy from his mouth.

Kagome woke up from her unconsciousness to see Manten about to blast Shippo with his mouth wide open. Eyes widening into saucers Kagome tried warning Shippo by yelling to him, but Shippo wouldn't move it was like he was in some kind of awful trance. Summoning up all her strength Kagome pulled herself together as she ran towards Shippo's prone form. Energy went flying everywhere as the blast filtered the area both Kagome and Shippo had leaped out of the in the nick of time. Heart beating heavily Kagome thanked God she hadn't been a minute late in saving Shippo, or else she wouldn't still be alive right now.

Inu-yasha turned his head in worry as he felt the energy blast beside him, only to find Kagome and Shippo lying on the ground far away from the danger that had passed. Sidestepping another blow from his enemy, Inu-yasha smirked, this wasn't very difficult at all he had figured the demon would at least have some fight in him.

Hate filtering through Shippo's being for falling into Maten's trap, Shippo began to dash towards the demon puffing into smoke as a top formed in the thin air. Growing larger and larger the top started spinning at a incredible speed hitting the head of Maten a multitude of times. When the top had finally dissipated into thin air, Manten fell hard onto the ground completely knocked out by the blows to his head.

Moving towards Kagome, Shippo knelt down beside her shaking her to get up. "Kagome-sama are you alright?" Trying to lift her body up to please Shippo and not upset him Kagome became dizzy and breathing became harder to do as she slipped out of consciousness. Fainting to the ground Kagome's purse fell from her arm opening up to show the glint of a gun.

Springing into the air Inu-yasha pretended to be behind Hiten, then when he turned around Inu-yasha flashed in front of Hiten slashing at his face with his claws drawing blood. Touching his scratched face in disbelief Hiten began to scream in rage. "You think I have been giving it my all, huh?""Well this is my true strength!"Shaking with his anger Hiten began to tap his spear on the ground causing currents of electricity to burst out from the ground and creating an electrical arc of lighting that flashed at Inu-yasha causing him to huddle into a corner where he could go no further. "This is the Raigekijin" Lifting the spear above his head Hiten began to glow with the strength of the spear. "And this shall be your death!"

"Inu-yasha catch this!" Throwing the gun Shippo had found on the ground Inu-yasha quickly caught it in his hands pointing it towards Hiten. Watching the two Hiten began to chuckle at their silly antics. "Idiots do you really think you can defeat me with a mere gun?"

Inu-yasha began to sweat nervously, if this didn't work Kagome and Shippo would be doomed. It was sadly ironic that after all this time he had hated the thought of even touching this gun, and now he had to try and use it to save the life of his comrades. Inu-yasha began to wonder if the legend he had told Kagome was really true, that if the gun would bond with him then he could save the lives of the ones he loved. Long ago Inu-yasha had been taught by his father on how to use the power of the gun if he was ever in trouble. This better work....

Closing his eyes shut and imaging the faces of Kagome's and Shippo's limp bodies. Inu-yasha held on tightly to the trigger letting nothing break his concentration.

Silence filled the ally way.

And then a gun shot could be heard, the noise echoing through the walls. Opening his eyes Inu-yasha looked disbelievingly into the eyes of a very shocked Hiten clutching his chest eyebrow twitching.

It had been a direct hit through the heart.

"Impossible..." he whispered almost to himself staring off into nothingness then laughing manically. "Destroyed by a stupid little gun..." collapsing to the ground his eyes turned blank and Hiten was no more.

Inu-yasha grinned mischievously showing his white teeth too the dead corpse, he proved to that bastard who was boss. Wondering why Kagome wasn't congratulating him already Inu-yasha found her still lying on the ground unconscious with a crying Shippo by her side.

"Kagome-sama please wake up please!"Pushing her back and forth Shippo became frantic in his begging until Inu-yasha knelt down beside him. Checking for her pulse Inu-yasha couldn't find any signs that showed she was alive her breathing was non-existent. A deep pain filled Inu-yasha's chest as he stared a the young girl's pale dead image, there was so much that he could have experienced with her so much he could have learned from...and now, now she was gone...lost forever to him...

"Kagome..." Inu-yasha put a hand to his face only to find it sticky and wet, he was crying...he had never cried for anyone since his mother's death...what was happening to him?

Kagome couldn't see a thing and her head hurt like a real bitch, silently groaning. Opening her eyes slightly her vision was truly blurry, because it looked like an angel was taking her into heaven, a very handsome angel at that, with an uncanny resemblance to Inu-yasha anyway. 

If only I could truly see him again...maybe I could tell him how big of a comfort he really was to me...

Lifting up her two hands slowly to the face Kagome pulled it faintly down to her's and brought her soft lips to his in a kiss. Hmmm kissing this angel isn't so bad, almost like the real thing, Kagome thought blissfully.

Inu-yasha didn't know what had hit him first he had been trying to protect her, then he had been crying over her cold dead body, and now he was kissing her straight on the, not so cold, but warm lips and enjoying it immensely.

Miroku's mocking voice suddenly began to hurt their ears. 

"Well, well, well did I miss something here?" 

  
  


***************************************************************************************************

I hope this makes up for me taking so long with this story, I kinda made it a cliffhanger(aren't I a stinker)

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY I LIKE REVIEWS cause if ya don't I'll just take longer in making it, plus reviewing my story means you actually *read* my story and I want people to read my story because I love feedback, if people don't review it means they aren't reading it, so I don't feel like making any more chapters for them cause no one is reading. okie I'm done complaining now...

I'll also try to update more often, don't expect it right away though I do have a life to live and it can be very demanding. So expect new chapters on weekends when I have a chance to wright.

ENJOY!! =^..^=

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Meet The Parents

Detective Inu-yasha

By: Cyberkitten-13

'One, two, three and I come with the redneck style

Because you know I get paid by the mile, like Avis

I pave this, fast save this, everybody smile...

And act gracious

See I rob banks, I pull pranks, sometimes I eat

Franks and knishes, best wishes, I'm vicious and here

I am again like CNN. Delivering my friend.

Stick 'em up punk, it's the Fun Lovin' Criminal

Yes we bug a lot and my friends is loud and...

I'm more freaky than Disco 2000

I scream, I yell, I bark, I bite

I'll hit you with an egg on a hot summer night

I never let the cops get wind of me

I never say die(die)

I never take my self to seriously

Cause everybody knows fat birds don't fly

Stick 'em up punk it's the Fun Lovin' Criminal'

*~Fun Lovin' Criminals

I'm a very musical person..can ya tell??

OMG...she's back!

* * *

Miroku grinned into the blushing faces of the two people who had been making out very responsively, hmmmm no wonder Inu-yasha wanted her to come with him, that sly, sly dog demon. Kagome and Inu-yasha immediately slumped away from each others bodies flushing like two ripe tomatoes in the hot burning sun. Wondering if this was a bad time to point out that the press would be here any minute, Miroku just stood there grinning like a complete idiot as Inu-yasha stumbled over what to say to who couldn't even look at him directly in the eyes without blushing.

Helping Ms. Higrashi up to her feet Miroku brought out his hand in a formal hand shack to hers. "I believe we have met before, but I don't know your name ."

"My name is Kagome." Smiling too brightly at her, and leaving Inu-yasha to growl at him Miroku did what he usually did when he wanted to show kindness to a young woman, or just what he always did when being around pretty girls...

Kagome's eyes widened, he wouldn't dare! Kagome felt two hands caressing her bottom and her eyes turned red.

*whack**whack*

Miroku laid flattened on the ground his eye twitching as a big purple bruise formed on his head, that Kagome sure did pack a lot of things in her purse, what did she have in there anyway bricks? Miroku began to dust the dirt off himself when he heard the word "Feh" and was then picked up by the scruff of the neck and slammed into the nearest wall. Gee, what was he so up tight about?

Taking their time to cool off from the battle they had undertaken the group began to head out when suddenly sirens began going on and off as a massive squad of police officers and press seemed to appear out of nowhere filling up the empty ally as they crowded around the crew shoving microphones at them and setting cameras up every where in sight.

With a knowing look in his eye, Inu-yasha turned angrily towards Miroku waiting for an explanation about all the media, Miroku only gave him as much of an innocent look as he could muster. "What, what?" Inu-yasha still glared at him for a better answer than that, until Miroku finally spilled what he had done to make so many reporters to show up. "Okay, okay..maybe when I was getting back up I told a few people Naraku would be involved, nothing too serious, well maybe the whole squad knew and a few reporters too..." Inu-yasha gave Miroku a look so enigmatic it was as if he had willed Miroku to turn to stone.

"Miroku my boy what is this all about?"A husky voice replied, as a stout looking man came out of the dreadful jungle of reporters, the old man had a sense of dignity surrounding him as he looked towards Inu-yasha and Kagome, then to Shippo who was talking to the reporters fluently, and well, making a little star out of himself.

Squirming under the gaze of the older man in front of him, Miroku spoke up. "We'll Chief Daichi, sir, these kind people here were just in the neighborhood when Naraku's assassins showed up, since Mr. Kagawa and I are friends he called me straight away and then I called for back up." Bobbing his shabby head in understanding, Chief Daichi stuck out his hand to Inu-yasha in a formal greeting complementary of a chief police office, such as himself, to a young citizen. "Nice to meet you ."He then set his thoughtfulness gruffly to Kagome. "You to Ms.?" Kagome felt uneasy with all the sudden attention put on her, so she instantly made up a name for herself. "Uh, Ms. Sato" The Chief nodded his head then said the name to himself a few times as he started heading off to help the other officers inspecting the henchmen of Naraku.

"Wait Chief!" Turning around once again Chief Daichi waited for Miroku to hurry out with it, being the chief of police in Liberty State was a very demanding job filling up all of his time. "Could you have us escorted out, these reporters are beginning to stick to us like flies on honey, and we really just want to get out of here." Grumbling under his breath the Chief motioned his hand for them to follow him as he ordered the police to make a walk way for them to pass through the mob of journalists.

"And then I used my incredible kitsune magic turning this ordinary top into a terrible killing machin-" Lifting up Shippo by his small waist and tucking him into her arms Kagome almost had to dash away from the microphones being pushed and shoved into her face as the reporters began to boo her for stealing away their only source of information on the news with Naraku.

A group of one hanyou, one millionaire's daughter, one perverted cop, and one little kitsune left the scene of the crime with no trouble avoiding the nosy reporters in their way.

"Inu-yasha-san I have a favor to ask you..."

"Hnnn~?"

"Can we go to my house to check on my mother?"

"Feh.."

"I'll take that as a yes..."

* * *

"That's enough Kanna"

As the mirror went back to its normal reflection the little girl with the blank stare and pale face moved out of the way of her master, obeying his dark command.

So the woman has a detective...this could get in the way of his plans, especially in the way that hanyou had taken care of the lighting brothers...

Slowly pacing the floor of his hidden factory outside of Liberty State, Naraku turned his attention from his distressed thoughts to the young sibling of the girl tied to the chair.

The little boy hadn't spoken a word since he had been moved to the corner where he sat, the knots that bound him had not been loosened as he never budged from his slouched position, his eyes nervously on the floor whenever he felt Naraku's presence close to him.

Soon the pest of a boy would be gone, and the jewel would finally be his, but first he would have to eliminate that menacing detective...

Naraku smirked to himself, so that would just mean he needed to call in the bigger guns to finish the nosy little detective off...

* * *

Not paying attention to the traffic going by, Inu-yasha was trapped inside his own turmoil of worries and self-doubts. If he hadn't used that gun...would they even be alive right now? Or would they have been found dead by Miroku and the police when they arrived?

The girl Kagome...that kiss from her..what had it meant to her? More importantly what had it meant to him? Of coarse he had enjoyed it, but why was he feeling a certain longing for more?

He was only a simple working youkai, all he wanted was to finish this case and get on to the next with no problem, but what about the next case and the other one after that? Would he forever live his life in that fashion...without ever knowing someone again like her as he dispassionately said farewell and moved on? She was putting all sorts of thoughts into his head that he had never questioned before: his life, his work, his future...there was just something he couldn't explain that drew him to her, be it the fact that she was a kind and gentle spirit, or her sad and lonely face asking him for help and protection. What was happening to him??

Inu-yasha felt a soft hand touch his shoulder as he almost jumped out of his skin from the shock.

"Inu-yasha-san we're here!"

Stopping his mustang to a complete screeching halt, Inu-yasha unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car to view upon one of the biggest houses he had ever seen...

It was like an amazing mansion the size of his own apartment building, with what had to be about forty rooms inside considering all that space. When Kagome said she was a daughter of a millionaire she really wasn't kidding, she must've lived in one of the most richest neighborhoods in Liberty State!

Feeling giddy and hyper Shippo was blabbering and pouncing all over the place as he challenged anyone who would hear him. "I'm going to get there before all of you do!" Sticking his tongue out Shippo made a dash across the lawn for the front door to Kagome's house.

Walking away from the vehicle and stretching his limbs Miroku looked knowingly at Inu-yasha stuck inside his own thoughts. Probably thinking about that Kagome girl...

Strutting towards Inu-yasha, Miroku nudged his shoulder and winked at him secretly pointing to Kagome for Inu-yasha to make a move. "Hey Shippo, wait up!" Running after the little kitsune boy Miroku intentionally left Inu-yasha to grumble over being alone with Kagome.

He's so tense...Kagome stared at Inu-yasha openly, until she turned away hiding her blush from him, but I' am too ever since that kiss I gave him...

"Come on lets get going" Avoiding eye contact with her Inu-yasha walked in a fast pace as Kagome struggled to keep up with him.

As the entered the house, Inu-yasha knew it was truly amazing from all the 'oooohhs and ahhhhhs' Miroku and Shippo were making over it.

A servant looking to be in his middle ages glanced at all the visitors in surprise, until his gaze finally came to Kagome's.

"Miss Kagome where have you been all this time!"

Feeling bad for not notifying the servants where she had been, Kagome hung her head down low as she couldn't think of anything to answer that with.

"Please come with me your mother wishes to see you."

Following behind the servant Kagome looked towards the group and pointed to a smaller room.

"That's the waiting area all of you can stay there for now." And with that Kagome left them to stare at her departing figure.

"You wished to see me mother?"

Mrs. Higrashi was a woman nearing fifty with graying hair and wrinkles, a stern woman brought up that way from her rich background and schooling. Mrs. Higrashi could become you're best ally or your worst enemy, it all depended on how you behaved around her.

Sitting in an office more than a room with the lights dimmed and blinds shut, Mrs. Higrashi rose from her seat to greet her daughter.

"I wish, Kagome, for you to tell me where you have been this whole time."

Eyes dampening Kagome turned away from her mother, her gaze on the floor as she whispered. "I was only trying to help find him..." Softening her hard expression to that of compassion Mrs. Higrashi opened her arms to her daughter embracing her into a hug. "Shhhh, I know your trying to find him, we all are, but please Kagome don't you ever leave me like that again, you scared me so terribly.." Hugging her closer Mrs. Higrashi closed her sore eyes from the pain. "I thought I would lose you too."

Backing away from her mother as she wiped hot tears from her eyes, Kagome decided to tell her the decision she had made. "Mother I've hired a detective named Mr. Kagawa to find Souta..." Moving back to her desk to sit in her chair Mrs. Higrashi grimaced at this piece of news. "Kagome was that truly a wise decision you made without consulting me?"

Glancing away from her mother Kagome shook her head. "I've also decided, mother, to help him in his search." A fist slammed into the desk as Kagome's mother shook from what her daughter had said. "You will not go Kagome, let him search on his own."

"But mother please I-" Kagome was interrupted when her mother angrily spoke.

"Fine leave than, but what of Hojo and your other suitors?" "What of your responsibilities of making a family for yourself?"

"Please mother, please let me make my own decisions, I don't ever want to not be in control of my own life while others dictate it for me." Looking into her daughter's eyes and seeing the defiance in them, could not help but smile sadly at her daughter, hadn't she once had that same spirit when she had been Kagome's age?

"Alright Kagome you may go with this detective Kagawa, but be careful I don't want your life to be in danger."

Kagome bowed her head solemnly feeling relieved but slightly upset, If only she knew what had happened to me today...

Leaving for the closed door and about to open it Mrs. Higrashi asked for Kagome to wait. "Kagome...there is someone I wish for you to meet outside, he is the detective I hired to find Souta, please greet him in the dining room." As Kagome registered in that information and left for the door Mrs. Higrashi called in one of her servants. "Ryou go fetch detective Kagawa I wish to have a few words with him."

* * *

Opening the door the servant had directed him to Inu-yasha gulped slightly, what would want to talk to him about?

Shutting the door behind him, Inu-yasha had to adjust to the darkness of the room as he walked out of the shadows to get a good look at Kagome's mother.

A deep intake of breath was heard from the older woman looking at him, her eyes narrowed into slits as her nostrils flared. "YOU!" She yelled from across the room at him. "How dare you come here!" "Inukugi!"

Inu-yasha growled showing his teeth to the bizarre woman. "What are you talking about Inukugi is dead." Still glaring at him Mrs. Higrashi spat. "Then you must be one of his awful sons, admit it!" Still growling at Kagome's mother Inu-yasha slowly nodded his head. "Yes I' am Inukugi's son, but that doesn't mean I'm like him." Watching his every move Mrs. Higrashi sat back down in her chair. "And you expect me to trust you with my daughter's safety?" Inu-yasha grunted and faced the ground. "Yes I do.." Shaking her head in annoyance Mrs. Higrashi stood silently thinking to herself, then she finally spoke. "If anything happens to her I will do everything in my power to hunt you out, understand?" Inu-yasha nodded his head again saying a silent 'feh.' "You may leave me now." And with that Inu-yasha was gone leaving Mrs. Higrashi to ponder at what she had done.

* * *

Kouga sat in the dining room bored out of his mind. He had waited how long for Mrs. Higrashi's daughter to arrive?

Yawning absently Kouga stretched his arms, making sure not to rip his fine European suit he had just bought from his last case. As the door suddenly launched open Kouga jumped from his seat in surprise.

There stood before him the beautiful Ms. Kagome Higrashi dressed in all black smiling curiously at him. So the rumors everyone has been telling me are true she really is something. Strutting his way towards her Kouga grinned wolfishly at the young woman beside him, yep certainly beautiful.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the handsome wolf demon trying to show off in front of her, so this was the detective mother had hired?

Tilting his head towards her Kouga said in what he thought was his most suave voice "Hello there Miss, I assume you must be Kagome." Bowing her head Kagome smiled back up at him. "Yes, and you must be detective Kouga my mother was telling me about." Slowly taking her hands to his Kouga bent down to kiss them. "Pleasure to meet you." Cheeks turning pink Kagome watched, funny I don't feel all flutterly like I did when kissing Inu-yasha.

Blushing even more Kagome drew away from Kouga when she heard someone enter through the door.

Inu-yasha stood stalk still when he saw Kouga kissing Kagome's hands. Anger filled him as he watched the two talking, feeling almost hurt when he had seen Kagome's reaction as some other emotion filled him. Was he jealous?

* * *

hehehe cliff hanger!

Next chapter: Enter Sess-shomaru Center Stage


End file.
